


The Cliché Fanfic

by imfckntrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling, Diners, First Kiss, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel, Injury, M/M, Music, Top Dean, Wall Sex, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfckntrash/pseuds/imfckntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU - Coffee shop and all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural piece. I'll decide how long to make it if it is actually read. Thanks!

It wasn't a smile, so much as his lips being pressed together to hum. He first heard it while cleaning the pastry display. Castiel works at his own little coffee shop. It's nothing special, but it helps pay the bills and general necessities. However, he first saw it after he finished and looked up to see the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Gorgeous green eyes, short dirty blonde hair, and lips that looked so kissable. Castiel only realized he was staring after the man locked eyes with him. Trying to hold down the blush that was creeping up his neck to his face, he walked over to the register.

“M-may I help you?”

Flashing a smile that made Castiel want to melt, the man replied, “One black coffee, two sugars and, uh, what would you recommend for cheering someone up?” The man glanced over his shoulder, and Castiel followed his line of sight to a tall, shaggy brown-haired man. Even with a frown on his face, he was definitely attractive. At least in Castiel's opinion.

He internally sighed. Of course this gorgeous man would be in a relationship. It only made sense with his good looks and charm. With that settled, Castiel could focus on actually doing his job.

“Well, you can never go wrong with a Peppermint Mocha,” Castiel suggested.

“Great. One of those, oh, and a piece of peach pie, thanks,” he said, flashing another smile while reaching for his wallet.

After paying and receiving his drinks and pie, he walked back over to the sad man. Upon placing the items down, the boy perked up slightly. The way they shared the pie and sipped at their drinks. Sharing smiles that looked like they held some of the best and the worst secrets. The way the men laughed so easily with one another. How the younger man said something to make the older man blush and take a quick side glance in Castiel's direction. But no. Castiel didn't see any of this because if you asked him he'd deny it.

A little over two hours passed while Castiel took orders, made drinks, and served pastries before the two men left. He watched them out of the corner of his eye while stacking cups as they hugged just outside the door and went separate directions. Castiel wondered if he'd ever see the man again.

* * *

It was next weekend when Castiel saw the man again. He was in the back doing stock because Sundays are his slowest days. He had his favorite classic rock station on and was singing shamelessly. When he heard the bell from the door, he yelled, “Be right there!” After washing his hands, he walked out to help his most recent customer, singing under his breath. He stopped abruptly when he saw the back of the customer. It was none other than the man he had been dreaming about for the last week. Shaking his head, Castiel walked up to the register determined to be professional.

“May I help you, sir?” The man jumped at the sound of his voice. “O-oh I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to scare you,” Castiel stuttered out, blushing furiously.

“Hey, no worries man,” he remarked, flashing him a reassuring smile.

“I am sorry,” Castiel reiterated determined not to make a bad first impression. Why he wanted a good first impression he will never know. It was just a stupid crush. Get over it Castiel.

“Dude, you gotta stop apologizing,” he replied, leaning his forearms on the counter.

“I'm sorry. No, I mean – shit, I'm sorry. No, sorry. Forget I said that. I'm going to stop talking. What can I get you, sir?” Castiel stumbled through blushing again.

Laughing, the man stood back up and glanced at the menu. While he did so, Castiel took the opportunity to check him out. He was wearing nice jeans, a green button-up that complimented his eyes – god, his eyes – and a worn leather jacket. He was tall with a bow to his legs and a sprinkle of freckles all over his face.

“I'll just stick with a black coffee, two sugars,” he answered, paying him. Upon receiving his coffee, he added, “Oh, and you can call me Dean.” Then, he left with a wink, leaving Castiel's heart beat erratic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you wanted more, here is some more! I think I'll update on Sundays if I can. Let me know if you like it.

Dean. He's all Castiel could think about for days and nights. Dean's smile, Dean's freckles, Dean's wink. He really needed to get a grip. However, just because he was in a relationship didn't mean Castiel couldn't be his friend. All he has to do is talk to him, In fact, the next time he comes in he'll make conversation. So Castiel makes himself busy cleaning and preparing drinks and thinking about what to say to Dean. Simple conversation starters like 'How was your day?' or 'How are you?' or 'Could you please press me up against a wall and kiss me until I can't breathe?'

Don't get him wrong, Castiel loves his job, but every now and then he likes to convince his brother Gabriel to take over for him. So in order to keep his mind off Dean for a minute or two, he calls Gabe to see if he'll cover for him on Friday. Picking up his cell, he dials Gabe's number and waits for him to answer.

“Baby bro! How are you?”

“I am well, Gabriel. Yourself?” Castiel responded.

“Dandy as ever,” Gabriel answered.

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What ever could it be, Cassie?” Gabriel questioned.

“You know I don't like that nickname, Gabe,” Castiel replied with a frown. “However, I was wondering if you would cover for me.”

“Of course. You never go out. When do you need me?”

“Friday, if you don't mind. I know you like to go out to do whatever and maybe I shouldn't have even asked, but I can pay you for your time. I was hoping you could cover for me because I wanted to go to the bookstore and maybe go to this new gallery ope –”

“Castiel!” Gabe broke in. “Calm down, I can cover for you, and you don't even need to pay me.”

“Thank you,” Castiel breathed.

“I know. I'm a saint,” Gabe retorted and hung up with a click.

After putting his phone away and closing up shop for the day, he goes through the rest of the week without seeing Dean or Dean's mystery man. When Friday comes, Castiel is all too eager to leave the shop for the day. Making sure to remind Gabriel to 'please, please don't burn the shop down,' Castiel leaves.

Castiel heads over to the bookstore first. He takes his time searching for new books to read. By the time he leaves, Castiel has bought four new books and it's already one in the after noon. He decides it's time for some lunch and catches a ride over to a small diner walking distance from the art gallery he plans to visit. Upon reviewing the menu, Castiel places his order to a very pretty blonde waitress. 'Jo,' the name-tag states, tells him a new waiter will bring his food out to him since it'll be her break.

As Castiel waits, he reads one of the new books he bought. However, when his new waiter brings him his food, the last person Castiel expected to see was the man Dean was with the first time he came in. This man's name-tag read 'Sam.' After declining the need for anything else, Castiel eats and thinks about the gallery he is going to see. When Castiel is finished eating, he puts cash on the table and leaves, crossing the street to the gallery.

Once inside, Castiel is captured by the wonderful artwork surrounding him. The artist is a man by the name of Kris Warren. He has seen some of his work before but never in person. All the colors are truly captivating. The dark and light contrast between the black demons and white angels are some of his favorites. Castiel would sell his soul to meet the artist. He sits down in front of his favorite painting: an angel is pulling a man from Hell. Castiel is so invested in the painting, he never noticed someone sitting next to him.

“I take it this is your favorite?” Castiel jumped and turned to face the man sitting next to him with wide eyes. When blue eyes met green once again, Castiel took the, finally, available opportunity to have a conversation with him. The man of his dreams. Cocking his head, Castiel replied.

“I take it it's not yours, Dean?”


	3. Chapter 3

The man seemed startled to have been remembered, looking at him with an emotion Castiel couldn't quite place. He didn't know what it was about this man, but it made Castiel want to know him in as many ways as possible. They continued to take each other in, only about a foot apart, until a phone started to ring. Surprised, Castiel blinked and looked away, positive his face was red. He was looking at the painting but not really taking it in as Dean talked on the phone.

“What, Sammy?”

Castiel tensed. It must be the same man from the diner across the street. Dean's boyfriend. Of course they would have nicknames for each other.

“I'm just across the street. Yes. I'm at the gallery.”

Maybe they planned on meeting here for a date or something. He should probably leave. He wouldn't want to get in the way.

“Just meet me here when you're done, okay?”

Dean was smiling. Castiel should definitely leave. Checking his watch, if he left now, he could make sure the shop was in one place before heading home. Yeah, that's what he'll do. Castiel stood and was about to start walking but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Dean frowning, and he put his hand up as if to say 'Just a minute.' So, Castiel waited.

“I gotcha, Sammy. See ya then bitch.”

Laughing at something the other man said, Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Dean looked up at Castiel and stood, only slightly taller than Castiel and still roughly a foot away. Castiel held his breath and willed for Dean to say something. Anything. Otherwise, he might say something incredibly stupid and make an even worse impression. But why should he even care? He has no chance with this completely gorg–

“Um, did you enjoy the gallery?” Dean asked, suddenly nervous. Castiel raised his eyebrows at the question.

“I did. Warren is probably one of my favorite painters. I love his use of lights and dark to show contrast between angels and demons. Also, you happen to be right that this is my favorite piece. I especially enjoy this piece because you can see the angel putting the man back together again like he deserved to be saved from Hell, and you probably don't want to hear me talk about all this,” he breathed.

“You really think he deserved to be saved?” Dean asked in a quiet voice, staring at the painting.

“I do. It's obvious by the way the angel is gripping him tight. Tight enough to possibly leave a mark. This angel saved this man because he was meant to be raised from perdition,” he stated, eyes roaming the painting. He was close enough to Dean that their shoulders brushed every so often. It shouldn't have been noticeable, but Castiel noticed it every time. They looked at the painting in companionable silence until –

“Dean!”

The man mentioned jerked his head around, and his face broke out into a grin. Castiel looked, and sure enough, it was Sam.

“Come on, Sam. Get your ass over here,” Dean said. Although it was spoken normally, it seemed loud in the quiet gallery. It even earned them all a few looks which didn't seem to bother Dean one bit.

“Could you be quiet for once in your life?” Sam asked, making his way over to Dean. However, when he spotted Castiel, he stopped and looked at them, a questioning look in his eyes at the pair of them.

“Nope,” Dean replied easily, still smiling like a kid on Christmas. “'Sides, I want you to meet someone with the same opinion of this painting as you.”

With burrowed eyebrows, Sam finally meets them the full way. “I'm Sam. Nice to meet you – ?”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak,” he filled in, offering the man his hand.

“You think the man deserved to be saved too?” Sam asks, taking the offered hand.

“I do,” Castiel replied honestly. And the last thing he noticed before releasing Sam's hand was the man had green eyes. The same shade as Dean's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know what I'm doing with this? But I hope you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback. I have not idea what I'm doing here.  
> Btw, I will add tags as the story goes on

Castiel was sitting on his couch, not really watching the space movie playing on his television, because he was thinking back over the new information he received by the end of his evening.

_Upon recognizing the eye color similarity, Castiel rethought the painting entirely. Could Dean and the painter have some connection?_

“ _Castiel, you okay?” Dean asked, sounding worried. At the sound of Dean's voice saying his name, Castiel blinked and faced him, ready to make his escape._

“ _Yes. I'm fine, thank you,” Castiel dismissed. “If you'll excuse me, I don't want to intrude upon your evening. It was nice to meet the both of you.”_

_Castiel walked swiftly towards and out the door. As soon as he was out the door, Castiel leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Castiel took out his phone and called for a cab. While Castiel was waiting, and possibly worrying about either Sam or Dean were going to come out, he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. He didn't know what it was about Dean that made him act strange._

_Speaking of the devil, Dean stepped out of the gallery and looked around. When he spotted Castiel sitting on the ground clutching his bag of books, he looked relieved and surprised to see Castiel still there. When Dean approached him, Castiel stood up, trying to prepare an excuse for his abrupt departure._

“ _Hey man, are you sure you're okay? You kinda looked like you saw a ghost or something,” Dean spoke carefully. It seemed almost as though he was talking to a scared animal._

“ _I told you I was fine, Dean,” Castiel replied, turning away from him. “You do not need to worry about me. You should go back inside to your partner.”_

_At that, Dean looked bewildered and maybe a little bit sick. “You think Sam is who?”_

“ _Your partner,” Castiel repeated, still avoiding eye contact but now facing Dean._

“ _Oh my God, no. Sam is my brother. Please don't ever say that again.”_

_Now it was Castiel's turn to be surprised. “I apologize. I just assumed because you two seemed so close.”_

“ _Yeah no. Just brothers,” Dean reiterated._

“ _Yes, I got that,” Castiel muttered, finally meeting Dean's eyes. They were the eyes of a man with a story to tell. A story that Castiel would love to hear and even participate in. However, that was the moment his cab pulls up. Whispering a goodbye, Castiel gets in and gives the driver his address to his home._

Castiel was confused as to why Dean would check up on him. He had no obligation. With his thoughts jumbled, Castiel went to bed early because he had to open the shop tomorrow. He would have to make Gabriel something extra sweet to thank him once again for looking over the shop. Perhaps he would like a double chocolate cake. Changing into sweats and an old t-shirt, Castiel lay in his bed in hopes to get some sleep between his thoughts.

* * *

Waking up in the morning for Castiel was difficult. He got roughly four hours of sleep due to his brain constantly over thinking every little thing. After showering and dressing, making sure to grab his handy trench coat, he left his small apartment to walk the three blocks to get to his shop by six to open at 7. Sometimes, Castiel wonders why he ever chose to open a coffee shop early, but then he remembers the early workers that come to his shop. Upon getting close to his shop, he digs his keys out of his laptop bag.

As soon as he's inside, he goes to the back to place his laptop and trench coat on his desk. Walking back to the kitchens, Castiel puts his apron on and starts making fresh pastries for the day and Gabriel's cake. Castiel puts some of the fresh pastries in the display case and makes sure to wipe everything down before flipping the sign from 'close' to 'open' at seven. He was working for about two hours until he got a surprise visit.

“Castiel. We need to talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was surprised. He'd never heard Gabriel sound so determined and even a little angry. Except he has no idea what he could have done to anger Gabriel. They talk at least once a week. More often than not, Gabe has called to talk about his latest conquest, which Castiel happily tunes out in favor of not being scarred for life. Thank you very much.

“Uh, hi?” Castiel replied, confused. He still couldn't think of anything he did wrong. Maybe Gabriel wasn't as okay with covering his shift as he thought he was? But then again, Gabe said he was. “Is this about Friday? Because if it's any consolation, I did make you a cake to express my gratitude.”

“No, well yes it is. But it's not about covering for – wait, you made me a cake?” Gabriel asked, distracted. Mention any kind of sweet and Gabriel would be hooked.

“Yes. I pulled it out ten minutes ago. It's double chocolate with a raspberry filling. Would you like some?” Castiel asked, tilting his head and pointing behind him.

“Like you even have to ask,” Gabriel moaned. Then, realizing what he came here to do, Gabriel barked, “No. Stop distracting me with treats you know I won't – no, can't – deny. I want to know why you felt the need to seek out my boyfriend. Could you not wait until I wanted you to meet him? Well, I guess not since you went and talked to him on Friday. I cannot believe you,” he ranted. However, Castiel was still confused. Since when did Gabriel have a boyfriend?

“Wait, what are you talking about? You have a boyfriend?” Castiel questioned, shocked.

“Yes! I've only been talking about him for the last month and a half,” Gabriel spoke, exasperated.

“You? A boyfriend? Gabriel Novak: womanizer and man-whore has a stable relationship. Seriously? Am I getting this correctly?”

“Oh my gosh, Cassie –”

“Stop calling me that,” Castiel mumbled. His name is Castiel. Where Gabe came up with these nicknames, he didn't want to know.

“– Every time I called you, I talked to you about him. Listening to me is one thing you're good at,” Gabriel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

“I happen to tune you out a lot of the time when it comes to you and your conquests,” Castiel said dryly, wiping the counter. Why Gabriel thought he wanted to hear about his sex life, Castiel would never understand. When he didn't hear a response from him, Castiel glanced up to see Gabriel gaping at him. Wearily, he asked, “What now?”

“I'm hurt, Cassie. I thought I was your favorite sibling,” Gabe exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically.

“Oh please, Gabriel. Anna is my favorite sibling. I tolerate you. Just barely, I might add,” Castiel smirked, turning his back to his work. He was glad to have a break between the morning and lunch rushes. Especially since Gabriel didn't seem to be wanting to leave anytime soon. Who the lucky man Gabe was seeing was still a mystery to Castiel. “Besides, since you have my attention, you could tell me about the man that can tolerate you and your habits now. Or are you still mad at me?” At his suggestion, Gabe lit up like a Christmas tree.

“How very rude of you. No, no. I'm not mad anymore, I suppose. But, oh my goodness, baby bro. He is honestly the most gorgeous man you will ever meet.” – Castiel would disagree because of Dean – “He has these eyes, these gorgeous brown eyes like a puppy. He is super kind and super smart. Besides, he does more than tolerate me,” Gabriel beamed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Castiel blanched. He did not need or want to know what Gabe meant by that.

“That's great and all Gabe, but you still haven't told me his name. That's pretty important, since you got mad at me over supposedly speaking to him, when I only spoke to maybe three people Friday,” Castiel remarked.

“Patience Cassie, dear. Anyways, I'm not mad at you anymore. Besides, I'm saving the best for last,” Gabriel marveled. “His name is Samuel Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback? Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was stunned. Is Gabriel talking about the same Sam he met yesterday? Samuel Winchester? Dean's brother Sam? That's the only person he could possibly be talking about. However, Castiel didn't know the two's last name.

“Uh, does, um, does Sam have a brother?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

Looking betrayed and defeated, Gabriel replied, “So you lied to me. You did see him yesterday. I cannot believe you Cassie.”

“Gabriel, it is not what you think. I promise,” Castiel spoke hurriedly.

“No? Then what happened, Castiel?” Gabriel seethed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I-I ran into Dean at the art gallery, and he got a call from someone, and th-that someone turned out to be Sam. I'm sorry Gabriel. I am. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, and I didn't know it was Sam. I'm so sorry,” Castiel stumbled, trying to explain himself. He didn't need to lose one of the only family members still talking to him because of a misunderstanding. “P-please don't hate me,” Castiel murmured.

The look of shock on Gabriel's face would have been comical in any other situation. Instead of speaking, Gabriel walked around the counter and gave his little brother a hug. Castiel's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. Hoping he was forgiven, he pulled back and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

“Can I get you some cake now?” Castiel mumbled, sniffling.

“Oh hell yes,” Gabe exclaimed excitedly. His smile was so wide it looked like it hurt.

Castiel glanced at the clock on the far wall, it was almost time for the dinner rush hour. Telling Gabriel to watch the register, Castiel went in the back to look for clean plates and forks for their cake. Retrieving the desired items, he cut two slices of cake for him and Gabe. Gabe's was about twice the size of his own. How his brother wasn't four times his weight was beyond him. Bringing the slices out, Castiel nudged Gabriel with his shoulder to show him his cake was at the bar. Castiel placed his own slice next to the register and continued making drinks and retrieving pastries for his customers. When it finally slowed down, Castiel took his cake over to the bar, across from his brother.

Noticing his brother was done, he asked, “What did you think?” Castiel started on his own piece while Gabe answered.

“That was heaven in a slice, Cassie-boy,” Gabriel practically moaned.

“I'm glad you like it Gabe,” Castiel laughed. They sat in silence for a bit while Castiel finished his cake, and Gabriel texted someone, presumably Sam.

After about fifteen minutes of comfortable silence between the brothers, Gabriel spoke up.

“So, who's Dean?”

Turning a brilliant shade of red, Castiel quickly collected their dirty dishes and headed back to the kitchen in the hopes of getting away from the conversation. However, Gabriel had other ideas. He followed Castiel into the kitchen and asked again.

“Who's Dean, Castiel?”

“I–he's, uh. No one,” Castiel stuttered. He started cleaning the dishes, so he could keep his back turned to Gabriel.

“Oh my! Does Cassie have a crush?” Gabriel inquired giddily. Castiel could practically hear the grin in his voice, and for some reason, it made him mad.

“No, I don't,” Castiel snapped. When Gabriel was silent, Castiel sighed and turned to apologize, only to see Gabriel gone.

Drying his hands, he went to leave the kitchen but heard voices outside. He stopped. One was Gabriel, the other was deeper but familiar. Castiel peeked only to see Gabriel talking to none other than Dean. He sucked in a breath, readying himself to be scrutinized by Gabriel in front of Dean, but he stopped when he heard Dean asking for him. Surprised, Castiel turned away, tripping in the process. Reaching his hand out to stay upright, he accidentally gripped the knife he used to cut the cake earlier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Valentine's day gift to you. Sorry for any errors in the emergency room process. I've never been so, yeah.

 Cursing, Castiel stood up to find a towel, clutching it to his hand. He ran over to the sink and washed the blood off as quickly as possible. It stung. Castiel hoped the whole incident was quiet enough. He really didn't need to be seen like this by Dean. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side because both Gabriel and Dean ran to him in the kitchen.

“Oh my gosh, Cassie are you okay?” Gabriel questioned worriedly. He gave Castiel a once over before taking his injured hand between his own.

“I'm fine, Gabe. Can you just get me the first aid kit?” Castiel hissed at Gabriel while he looked over his hand.

“No. I'm taking you to the hospital,” Gabe said firmly. Taking the towel and pressing hard on his injury, Gabriel led him to the shop entrance.

“No, Gabriel stop it! I don't want to go to the hospital. Someone has to stay here, I'm not closing early,” Castiel ordered, planting his feet firmly on the ground to stop his brother's ministrations.

“You're going,” Gabe spoke, forcefully, “However, you can't exactly drive yourself to the hospital. Now, closing early one day will not do any harm. Let's go.” Castiel glared at him and stood his ground. He wasn't particularly fond of hospitals. There were too many reminders of his past.

“I can take you.”

Both men whipped their heads in Dean's direction. Castiel was both stunned and nervous at the idea of Dean driving him to the hospital. However, Gabriel looked relieved.

“Really? Thank you so much–?” Gabriel started, not knowing the man's name.

“Dean,” he introduced, giving the man a half-smile.

“Thank you so much, Dean,” Gabe remarked, giving Castiel a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

“Just watch the shop please,” Castiel whispered to Gabriel. Looking at Dean, he mumbled, “Come on.”

Castiel led the way out of the shop with Dean trailing behind. When he stepped outside, Dean crooked a finger and led him to his car. Even though he was not a car person, Castiel could tell this car was special. Especially since he noticed the way Dean took care of it. Dean opened his door for him, and when Castiel sat down, he held his breath as Dean pulled the seat belt over him and clicked it into place and shut the door. As he walked around the front of the car, Castiel got a nice view of Dean in his jeans and sighed in content. The ride was silent except for the sound of the engine and the classic rock music on. After puling up the emergency room doors, Castiel got out and muttered a quick thank you.

Once inside, he talked to the nurse and was told to fill out some paperwork. Castiel did the best he could with only one hand, and after handing the papers back, he was escorted to a room where a nurse took all important information then left.

Castiel waited all of five minutes before someone knocked on the door. However, in the middle of thanking every deity he could for the short wait, Dean walked in slowly as if he was afraid of approaching Castiel. His mouth went dry as the small smile Dean gave him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“You mean besides the large gash in my hand? I'm just peachy,” Castiel sneered. At the flicker of hurt on Dean's face, Castiel stuttered, “I'm s-sorry.”

“Hey, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure you have every right to be angry at the world,” Dean said, sitting in a chair beside the bed.

“Um, may I ask how you got back here? I know for emergencies only family is supposed to come back here,” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I may have said you were my boyfriend,” Dean said so quietly that Castiel strained to hear it. He was looking at the ground as he spoke. “I hope that doesn't bother you, Cas.”

Tilting his head to the side again, he inquired, “Cas?”

“I hope that doesn't bother you either. I tend to give people nicknames, and Castiel is a bit of a mouthful, so,” Dean trailed off, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

“I like it,” he marveled quietly, smiling wide at Dean. The man who was slowly becoming his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this. I hope you enjoy it!

He didn't know what to make of the silence. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but Castiel felt at ease with Dean by his side. After what felt like years but was maybe fifteen minutes, the nurse came back in with a doctor. Thankfully, he only needed a few stitches and was told to come back within a few weeks. Castiel sighed. He would need Gabe to stick around to help with the shop.

After receiving a prescription for pain medication, Dean walked him to the car and opened the door for him once again. Once inside, he waited for Dean to get in and take him back to the shop. However, Castiel was surprised when Dean turned to him.

“So, where do you live?” he asked.

“W-what?” Castiel squeaked, although he'd deny it if you asked him.

“I asked where you lived. You can't go back to work with your hand like that,” Dean explained, making Cas relax a bit.

“You really don't have to do that, Dean. My brother can deal with me.”

“Yes I do. Come on. Give me directions,” he insisted, turning the car on and pulling out of the spot.

So, Cas directed him to his home. Dean turned the radio up and gave Castiel a questioning glance, trying to see if he minded. Cas shook his head. He didn't mind Dean's music. It reminded him of high school and his rebellious years. Smoking behind the school, skipping the occasional class. However, never let it be said that Castiel wasn't smart. He was first in his class and Valedictorian. Castiel looked out the window at the passing people and stores. When they arrived at his house, Dean pulled over and parked. Turning to Dean, Castiel meant to thank him graciously but found the words stuck in his throat. Instead, Cas blurted the last thing he thought he'd ever say.

“Do you want to come in?” He turned red and quickly averted his gaze away. Dean, bless him, didn't mention the rapid change in his color, and instead of answering, he turned the car off. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Castiel got out of the car and went up to his door. Retrieving the extra key, he unlocked the front door, overtly aware of Dean following him inside.

“Um, do you want anything to drink?” Castiel offered. He felt more at ease in his own home.

Tearing his gaze away from Castiel's movies and books to look at him, Dean said, “Water would be good.” Motioning Dean to the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses and put ice and water in them, offering one to Dean.

“I, um, I have to call Gabriel, but you can put a movie on if you'd like,” he suggested nervously. What if Dean is just being nice? What if he doesn't want to even be here? However, the resulting smile and nod he got from Dean was enough to put most of his doubts aside while he phoned Gabe to tell him he wouldn't be back.

Returning to the living room, he saw Dean putting a DVD into his DVD player giving him a nice view of Dean's ass in his jeans. Blushing, Cas sat on the sofa and waited for Dean to turn around. When he did, Dean jumped and placed a hand on his heart.

“Dude, you need to make noise when you walk,” he grumbled. Dean walked over and sat next to him even though there was plenty of extra space on the couch.

However, Cas didn't have enough time to freak out over it because the movie was starting. Halfway through the movie, Cas started to fall asleep, the day's events catching up to him. He leaned over, expecting to lay on the couch, but landed on Dean's shoulder instead. Too tired to move, Castiel slept.

* * *

 When he woke up, Cas was tucked into his bed. There was a glass of water and his medicine on the bedside table along with a note. The outside simply said _'Cas'_. He opened it, and it read: _“I hope your hand feels better. I had a good time even though you passed out on me. Give me a call if you want. Dean.”_ At the bottom of the note, there were ten digits. Smiling to himself like a teenager, Castiel saved the number in his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know what it was that made him do it. The way the smaller man fell asleep on his shoulder had Dean feeling all types of emotions that he would never in a million years talk about. It only took a few chance encounters for Dean to want Cas in more than just his usual one-night-stand kind of way. The saddest part was it had only been two days since he left Cas his number. He tried to seem busy at work, tinkering with a car that he knew was already finished, while he thought about Castiel. His obvious runners build, his dark and messy hair, and his blue eyes were just–

Dean's thought was cut off by the ringing of his phone in his breast pocket. Grumbling, he plucked his phone out of his pocket without sparing a glance at who it might be. Only Sam would call him during work.

“This better be good Sammy. You know I'm at work.”

“Oh,” a deep voice muttered causing Dean to jump and bang his head on the hood of the car.

“Shit,” he cursed, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

“Are you alright, Dean?” the mystery man asked, although Dean had a pretty good idea of who it was.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he dismissed, waiting for the other man to say something.

Hesitantly, the other man replied, “This is Castiel.” Dean rolled his eyes at that. Only Cas would say something like that.

“Yeah, I figured that much out. Hey Cas.” Dean walked over to wash his hands, placing his phone cautiously between his shoulder and ear.

“Hello Dean.” Dean waited for the other man to say something yet again while drying his hands, except he didn't expect what came out of Castiel's mouth. “Would you like to have lunch with me?” It came out fast, almost as though the other man wasn't expecting it either. And before Dean could even agree, Cas was talking again. “I mean, you don't have to. I know you're probably busy–”

“Cas,” Dean spoke, trying to stop his rambling.

“–but I thought you could take a break for lunch and maybe spend lunch with me–”

“Cas.”

“–never mind. It was a stupid idea. I'll just let you get back–”

“Castiel,” Dean exclaimed, all but yelling.

The other line was quiet for a moment until Castiel mumbled, “Yes?”

“I'd like to have lunch with you. Where do you want to meet?”

* * *

Parking quickly, Dean noticed the man was already sitting in a booth by the window. He seemed to be attempting to use his phone with the only good hand he had. Dismissing the voice in his head that called Cas' frustrated face cute, he walked into the diner. He plopped himself on the opposite side of the booth effectively startling Cas.

“How's the hand?” Dean inquired.

“It's okay. It hurts occasionally, but I guess that's what the pain medication is for,” he replies, looking at his hand like it offended him. Just then, Jo comes over to take their order giving Dean a wide smile.

“Hey, Dean. Long time no see,” she smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. 'Come by more often,'” Dean joked, turning back to Cas who had his head tilted in confusion. “Oh, Jo's an old family friend. Jo, this is Cas,” he explained.

“He uses the term old loosely since I'm younger than him. What can I get for you guys?”

After ordering, they sit and talk about basic stuff: favorite movies, books, and music; however, they carefully avoid their families except for the occasional comment about siblings: for him, Sam and for Cas, Anna and Gabriel. They continue to talk into early afternoon before Dean reluctantly tells Cas he has to go back to work. Each paying for their food, they head outside. Smiling, Dean heads to his car. Halfway, he stops and turns back to where Cas is standing, messing with his phone helplessly.

Raising his voice to be heard, he calls, “We should do this again sometime,” and he knows he's been heard when he sees Cas' smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the change in P.O.V.?


	10. Chapter 10

So, Dean was officially freaking out. After he left the diner, Dean went back to work with a big smile on his face. Therefore, he attracted the attention of none other than Bobby, who then asked Dean what was making him smile. It was only then that Dean realized he had no idea what he was doing with Cas, but it was making him happier than ever. So he mumbled some nonsense to Bobby and kept to himself until he went home.

Now though, Dean had time to freak out because he was in an empty house with no distractions. Even thinking of Castiel made him happy, and even though Dean liked spending time with Cas, he knew fuck all about relationships. But, dammit if Dean wouldn't try.

With his mind set on asking Cas out for dinner tomorrow evening, Dean went to bed. Well, he tried to at least. He tossed and turned for an hour before he finally was able to fall asleep, dreaming of pale skin and dark hair.

* * *

Being able to sleep in was a blessing for Dean. Every other day, it felt like he was up at the crack of dawn just to fix cars. Don't get him wrong, he's loved working on cars ever since he was a teenager. However, he likes to think of his main job as an artist. He loves to create variousdrawings and paintings.

After making a quick lunch, being as it was so late, he got a shower. He put thought into his outfit, dressing in a nice fitting gray t-shirt and almost hole-less jeans with his old leather jacket. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, Dean grabbed his keys and set off to Castiel's coffee shop. Dean arrived only to find Gabriel at the register instead. Waiting in line, he could only wonder where Castiel was.

“Dean-o! How's my baby brother's crush?” Gabe beamed, in lieu of an greeting.

“I'm good?” Dean answered apprehensively. He was confused as to why Gabriel was acting like this. Although, with the way Cas mentioned how close the two of them were, having Gabriel on his good side was the best option. “Is Cas here?”

“Nope! He went to the doctor's for a check up on his stitches.”

“Do you know when he'll be back?” Dean questioned. If he didn't ask him out today and right now, he would never get the courage to do so again.

“He won't be. I've sent him home for the day,” Gabe replied, helping the next customer with their order.

Yelling a quick thanks over his shoulder, Dean jogged out the door to his car. He drove to Castiel's house, hoping he was already there. Otherwise, Dean would just seem like a creepy stalker. Thankfully, there was a light on, so Dean quickly parked and walked up to the doorstep. And rang the doorbell.

Dean heard a bang and a quiet curse, then the door was opened a crack, showing half a Cas in the doorway. Smiling, he couldn't help but think he's adorable. When Cas turned a shade of red, Dean realized he spoke aloud and turned a matching shade. However, before Dean could mutter and apology, the door was opened wider, and Cas gestured for him to come inside. Stepping carefully into Castiel's home, Dean followed Cas into the living room.

“Um, I'm sorry for the mess. I, uh, wasn't expecting company,” Cas mumbled, attempting to clean the small mess on his coffee table only to be stopped by Dean's hands being placed on his. “Would you like something to drink?”

“I'm fine, Cas. I came to see you at your shop today, but your brother said he sent you home. I just wanted to check up on you, I guess,” Dean laughed nervously, still holding onto Cas's hands. “I, um, I also wanted to ask you something.”

Breaking his gaze off their intertwined hands, Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and surveyed him carefully. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for dinner tonight?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?”


	11. Chapter 11

It was five til seven, so he had five minutes to get himself together before their date. Now, it wasn't like this was Castiel's first date or anything since he dated in high school, but this was his first, and hopefully not last, date with Dean. Considering how much he liked Dean, he didn't want to mess things up before they even got started. So, gathering up as much courage he could, Castiel got out of his car, walked up to the door, knocked, and waited. Just before his nerves could kick in, the door opened, and he took in the way Dean's green eyes lit up at the sight of Castiel, making his stomach do flips.

Dean was wearing a black button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and tight, dark jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Compared to Castiel's simple navy blue sweater and light-wash jeans, Dean looked like a god. By the time Cas reached his eyes again, Dean was smirking at him, causing Cas to blush.

“Come in, Cas. You look great.” So Cas, blushing once again, followed Dean through his house to get to the kitchen.

He noticed how cozy and lived in Dean's house was: photographs hung on the walls, books and movies on the coffee table, and – are those records? That made him stop. Cas has always loved record players. Cautiously, he approached the records and examined them, tracing the spines with a finger.

“Cas? Oh,” Dean marveled, approaching and squatting down next to Cas, “I thought I lost you. Did you want to put one of those on?”

“Can I?” Cas replied, eyes wide with surprise and joy. Laughing, Dean nodded, so Cas took his time, and he ended up putting on Bruce Springsteen's _Born In The USA_. With Springsteen on in the background, Dean led them to the dining room/kitchen.

“I hope you like burgers.”

“I love them,” Cas replied, smiling.

* * *

 After eating what had to be the best burger ever and sharing even more information about themselves, Castiel and Dean were sat in the living room watching a _Star Wars_ marathon because Cas mentioned he hadn't seen any of the movies. Dean was more than happy to provide him with the experience. However, it was hard for him to pay any attention to the movie with how close Dean was sitting to him. Castiel could only noticed the warmth of Dean's thigh and Dean's shoulder and Dean's arm against his. To say it was driving him mad was a huge understatement.

By the time the credits were rolling, it was almost 11:30 P.M, and Castiel was tired. While Dean went to turn the movie off and put it away, he stretched and revealed a strip of his toned stomach. Castiel had to swallow the groan that threatened to escape his throat. So, Castiel followed Dean's footsteps and stretched before speaking.

“I think it's time I should go home,” he muttered, stifling a yawn. Dean turned to look at him and ended in his personal space. Huffing out a quiet 'oh', Dean looked at Cas, really looked, and Cas did the same to Dean. What felt like hours but in actuality was only a few minutes later, Dean cleared his throat to speak.

“I, um, I'll walk you to the door.”

“Okay,” Cas whispered, smiling gently.

After putting his shoes back on, Castiel was led to the door, Dean's hand placed on his lower back to guide him. Cas opened the door, but instead of leaving right away, he turned around to face Dean. He raised his eyebrow at Cas who gave him a small close-lipped smile. Getting way into Dean's personal space, Castiel leaned into whisper in his ear, his lips brushing against the shell occasionally.

“Thank you for dinner, Dean,” Castiel murmured, his voice an octave lower than normal, causing Dean to shiver. Maybe it was his sleepiness or maybe the memory of Dean's stomach earlier, but before Castiel could talk himself out of it or think too much about it, he pressed a quick kiss to Dean's jaw and left.


	12. Chapter 12

He was gone. He was so far gone on Cas. The little peck he left on Dean's jaw drove the man crazy for hours after it happened. He couldn't think of anything but the kiss.

The only proper thing Dean could do while distracted was create art. Ever since his mom and dad died when he was a kid, Dean used art to display his emotions. So, anytime someone mentioned his parents, he'd steel his face, leave the room, and draw. Throughout high school, Dean was the art teacher's favorite student. She had him enter various contests in which he won several awards.

Over the past few years, Dean has gained a reputation in the art world, under a different name. He didn't want his work to interfere too much with his everyday life, so only close people to Dean know the pseudonym he uses for publishing art.

Dean never told anyone his muse behind his art. Most times, he created paintings or drawings whenever he thought of his parents and their deaths. His mom always told him there were angels watching over him, and his dad always told him to look after his little brother. So that's why he painted the angels and the demons.

However, now Dean is trying so damn hard to capture the look of Castiel's lips onto paper from memory, and it's so frustrating. He tears yet another piece of paper from his sketchbook and tosses it in the general vicinity of the others. It's nearly 4 A.M, and Dean has yet to sleep. The ghost of Cas's lips still tingles on his skin. He had to at work in four hours, but he's likely going to call in 'sick' because of his lack of sleep. Fuck Cas and his perfect lips. Now that is a good idea.

“Shut up, Winchester,” Dean whispered to himself. Great, now he really is going insane.

Dean angrily shut his sketchbook and tossed it across the messy room. Leaving a quick voice mail for Bobby, he pulled his t-shirt off. Soon, Dean was drifting to sleep, thinking of blue eyes.

* * *

  **BRRRRING. BRRRRING. BRRRRING.**

Fuck alarms. Groaning, Dean slammed his hand down on his clock, effectively turning it off. He was never going to get back to sleep now. Sighing, he got up and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and a towel and headed to the shower. By the time he was ready to leave, dressed in an ACDC t-shirt and dark wash jeans with boots, it was nearly nine. Grabbing his keys, Dean went out to his beloved Impala and headed to Castiel's coffee shop.

Arriving in a decent amount of time, he parked his car and went inside. The aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries hit him like a train as soon as he stepped over the threshold. Not seeing Cas, Dean walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

When Castiel walked out from the back carrying fresh pastries, he quickly took in his appearance. His disheveled hair and flour coated apron made him look so adorable. Not to mention that as soon as he got a look of Dean his eyes went wide, and he frozen for a second before he broke out into a wide smile. Quickly putting the tray of goods down, Cas walked over to Dean.

“Hello Dean,” Cas breathed, taking in the man before him. “What can I do for you?”

“I'll just have a medium coffee, black.” While he made Dean's drink, he thought of the next time he would be able to see Cas. Upon receiving his coffee, he took a sip and said, “Thanks, man. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.”

“How come?” Cas asked curiously.

“I, um, I was working on something in my, uh, my sketchbook,” Dean muttered nervously. He didn't mention his art to many people, and where that came from, Dean didn't know.

“You like art too?” At Dean's nod, Cas continued nervously, “Um, would you like to come back to the gallery with me on Saturday?”

“I'd love to,” Dean replied, smiling wide.

Walking backwards, Dean meant to call out but tripped over a chair and had to correct himself. However, the deep, throaty laugh that came from Cas quickly erased the embarrassment. Instead, Dean felt a warmth spread through him at being able to make Castiel laugh that way. Shaking his head and laughing at himself, he resigned to call Cas later, and left.


	13. Chapter 13

It was noon on Saturday, and he was waiting for Dean at the gallery. Cas was sat on the bench outside and reveling in the warmth from the sun, eyes closed and head tilted back. He just barely noticed when someone sat next to him; however, he definitely noticed when a warm body scooted close enough to be flush with the side of his. Only then did Cas reluctantly open his eyes, annoyed. When he did, he was so surprised at how close Dean was that he jumped up immediately.

“Jesus, Dean!” Cas exclaimed, breathing heavily. “Next time just say my name to get my attention.”

“Ah, but that's no fun Cas,” Dean laughed, standing and getting close to Cas. “You coming or what?”

Nodding, Cas followed Dean into the gallery and inhaled the scent of canvas and paint. They walked next to each other wordlessly comfortable in their silence for fifteen minutes, occasionally stopping at one painting for longer than the others. When they passed Castiel's favorite painting, they stopped and admired it for a while: Cas admiring the painting and Dean admiring Cas.

Suddenly, Cas looked at Dean and locking their eyes. Dean quickly looked away, a blush rapidly forming. Castiel found Dean's embarrassment at being caught cute. Gathering up some courage, Cas slowly entwined their hands and fingers together, not once looking away from Dean. Finally looking back at Castiel, he glanced down at their hands, almost skeptically before searching Cas's eyes.

Squeezing Dean's hand once, Cas led him around the rest of the gallery and talked about why he loved Warren's work so much. Dean, taking in everything, seemed very interested in what Castiel had to say with a smile on his face. Especially when Cas was excited about something. It made Cas's heart flutter and his stomach flip in joy. However, they soon made it back to the front of the gallery.

“Do you, um. Would you like to get something to eat?” Cas asked nervously. He didn't want Dean to go yet. And if the way Dean was acting earlier was anything to go by, he didn't want to leave yet either.

“I'd love that Cas. Where would you like to go?” Dean asked politely, smiling wide and eyes twinkling.

“Surprise me.”

* * *

When they pulled up to The Roadhouse, Cas was indeed surprised. He hadn't thought a bar was exactly lunch or dinner material, and his doubts must have shown on his face because then Dean was putting a hand on his arm and speaking.

“Don't let the hard exterior fool you. They make the best food in town.” Cas looked at Dean carefully.

“I trust you,” Cas said quietly, exiting the car before Dean could reply. He didn't know why he said it, but in that moment, Cas knew it was true.

Once inside, Dean took Castiel's hand and lead him to the bar, glancing back every once in a while to smile at him. Taking their seats, a scrawny kid, who looked like a teenager, came up to them.

“Heya Dean! Long time no see!” the man cheered, clapping Dean's shoulder. It caused something to stir in him, and he wasn't sure he liked it. “Who is this fine man?”

“Garth, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Garth. He's another family friend,” Dean spoke, directing the last bit to Castiel directly. The stirring in Cas's stomach dissipated.

“Nice to meet you Garth,” Cas replied, sticking his hand out. The other man just ruffled his hair before turning back to Dean, leaving Cas to awkwardly retract his hand.

“He is definitely a keeper,” Garth replied, making Cas flush. He was especially glad for the dim lighting. “The usual but for two?”

“Yeah, thanks Garth,” Dean replied, turning in his chair to face Cas directly. Castiel did the same, so they were once again looking in each others eyes.

“Ordering for me? How demeaning,” Cas joked, cracking a smirk.

“Well, you did say to surprise you,” Dean quipped, his smile bordering on predatory. So Cas leaned in as close as he dared, not quite touching, but close enough to feel the air as Dean breathed out.

“You'll see who's surprising who in the end, Winchester,” Cas whispered, trailing his hands up Dean's thighs.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_As soon as they were inside, he had his back pressed up against the door with absolutely no room in between their bodies. Not that he was complaining, especially not when a mouth covered his. The kiss was passionate and sweet, and it seemed to go on for a lifetime._

_A few minutes later, they were breaking apart, a nose nuzzling his jaw while they both gasped for breath. He didn't question anything that was going on. It was what he wanted after all. So, when the command 'Jump' was whispered into his ear, he obeyed all too willingly._

_Once his legs were firmly wrapped around strong hips, there were lips kissing and sucking down his neck. Stretching his neck to allow more access, he let out a deep groan of want and bucked his hips forward. The friction was heavenly. So he did it again, throwing his head back, until they were both thrusting in sync._

_Soon, he felt more nips along his neck making a path to his ear. When he felt teeth nibble at his ear, he moaned loudly, thrusting harder. Then–_

Gasping, Cas sat up in bed. The quick movement making him all too aware of the stickiness in his boxers. Carefully getting out of bed, Cas grabbed a towel and headed to shower. When finished, he puts on jeans and a soft sweater and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon realizing it was almost 9:30, Castiel hastily put his shoes and trench coat on while calling a cab. Thankfully, fate was on his side because he wasn't late for his doctor's appointment. The sooner his stitches were out, the better. In less than an hour, Castiel was able to go to work, stitches free. 

* * *

The only thing Cas could think about was Dean and his dream and how perfect those two would fit together. However, he wanted to take it slow and make sure he could trust Dean before he got in too deep. 'Too late,' his brain supplied unhelpfully. Granted, if the last date at The Roadhouse was anything to go by, Dean seemed more than willing to be patient with him. And boy was he thankful for that.

Now, however, sitting home alone, Cas couldn't help but think of all the bad things that could happen if he pursued this relationship properly. Except, Cas was too chicken to take what he wanted, so he will take whatever Dean gives him.

* * *

Waking up in the morning for work was Hell for Castiel. He couldn't have gotten more than a few hours of sleep maximum due to his overbearing thoughts. After going through his morning routine, Cas went to work and did his work routine. Despite his tiredness, he didn't mess up a single order that morning, and he was very proud of that fact.

Around noon, Cas finally felt the exhaustion hit him. He carefully made coffees and packaged pastries. When he went to greet the next customer, Cas met Dean's eyes. He smiled, with teeth and gums, matching Dean's.

“Hey Cas. How are you?”

“I am well. Exhausted but good. Yourself?” Cas asked, leaning on the counter to get close to Dean.

“I'm good. You should take a break. You look like you're dead on your feet,” Dean suggested, looking worried.

“I would, but I have no one to take my place,” Cas murmured, put-out. Giving him an award winning smile, Dean pushed Cas into the nearest chair and put on the extra apron. When Cas gave him a look, he explained.

“I worked in a coffee shop like this when I was in high school. Take a break and relax.” About a half hour later, Gabriel showed up, took one look at Cas, and commanded, 'Go.' So Cas stood and Dean walked over and held the door open for him.

“Did you do this?” Cas questioned, grateful but suspicious.

“Yeah. Stole his number from Sammy's phone. Now come on. Let's go home,” Dean replied, ushering him out of the shop.

Meanwhile, Castiel tried to forget how happy and jittery he felt when Dean said  _Let's go home_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

He hadn't meant for the words to sound the way they did, but he couldn't help how right they felt coming off his tongue. After parking his car and leading Cas into his house, Dean finally turned to him. He felt his instincts from taking care of his brother kick in.

Reaching forward, he gently pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders; however, Dean was careful to catch it before it hit the ground. Hearing the catch in Cas's breath, Dean glanced up and looked at him, his head tilted and eyes questioning. Dean straightened up, only just now realizing there was roughly six inches between their faces. He stared at Cas, taking in his face before he spoke quietly.

“You can't sleep with a coat on, Cas,” Dean answered in a whisper.

He saw Cas's eyes soften momentarily. Then, there was a gentle but quick press of lips to his. There wasn't any time to register or reciprocate on Dean's part, but it was still one of the best kisses Dean has ever had. However, the wondrous moment was cut short because Castiel deemed it the right time to freak out.

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Dean!” Cas started, wide-eyed. It was almost as if he was afraid he overstepped a boundary. “I-I didn't mean to – I mean, I just – I don't think I was thinking. I mean, I-I was thinking. It was about kissing you because I've been wanting to kiss you, but I didn't mean to act on it. I am so sorry. I really hope you don't hate–”

Dean cut his rant short with a second kiss. He felt Cas tense for a quick moment before he melted and smiled into the kiss. It was lazy, lasted for only thirty seconds, and Dean was still hold Castiel's trench coat in one hand, but it still managed to take Dean's breath away. Reluctantly pulling away, only by a few inches, he opened his eyes to see Cas staring right at him. They were both breathing a little harder and smiling at each other.

“As much as I love this chick-flick moment, I think you need some sleep,” Dean murmured, stealing a quick kiss. It was like Cas's lips were addicting.

Humming, Cas nodded his agreement and started for the couch, only to be held back by Dean. At Cas's questioning look, Dean tossed his coat over the back of the couch before taking his hand. Walking backwards, Dean led Cas to his bedroom, thanking every deity that he put clean sheets on.

As soon as they were inside, Cas looked around, as if scrutinizing everything. Leaving him to it, Dean found Cas an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Currently, Cas was staring at the one painting he had painted and hung up in his house. It was of his family when Sam was just a baby. He'd done it from an old photograph when they had to go through all of their parent's stuff after the accident. He doesn't know why, but then Cas turned his gaze upon him, and he blushed. He offered the clothes, stuttered out that the bathroom was right across the hall, and that their were towels in the closet before turning away to get his own comfortable clothes.

After quickly changing into his own tattered pair of sweatpants and paint splattered t-shirt, he was sat in front of his chest in his closet. He was making sure none of his sketchbooks were left out where Castiel might see them. He didn't want to go into that part of his life yet, but he knew that the next person he did go into it with would be Cas.

Speaking of, he heard Cas call out for him, probably wondering where he was. He silently stood up to leave the closet, making sure the light was switched off before returning to Castiel. When he saw Cas in his clothes, he let out a contented sigh. Then, Dean tucked Cas into his bed. He made to leave for the living room, but he was stopped when Cas spoke softly.

“Will you stay with me?”

With a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Dean nodded. He made sure the lights were off, then he climbed into his bed with Cas. Laying on his side, he observed the contours of Castiel's face and neck. When Cas spoke again, Dean had to strain to hear it.

“Will you hold me?”

And of course Dean complied because he was so far gone on Cas he would jump off a bridge if he told him to.


	16. Chapter 16

When Cas woke up, he was aware of a cold he didn't feel before. Sitting up, he observed his surroundings and listened for any noise as to where Dean could be. It was then that Castiel noticed the sounds of ACDC's _Black In Black_ album playing softly throughout the house. Cas got out of bed and made his way to the source of noise. Entering the living room, he saw no one there, so he shrugged to himself and walked to the kitchen.

One he got to the kitchen doorway, he froze. Standing with his naked back to him, Dean was bent over something on the counter. Castiel took in the tanned, firm-looking skin of Dean's back. There were a few scars around his lower back, but he only noticed those after. The first thing he saw, however, was the tattoo across his shoulders; it was of an angel slaying demons. It was very intricate and well done. Carefully, he approached Dean, completely mesmerized by his tattoo.

When Cas was close enough to feel Dean's body heat, he saw Dean tense and turn his head quickly to look at him, eyes wide. Startled by the sudden movement, Cas hastily went to the other side of the room before speaking.

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to intrude!” Cas spoke quickly, hoping he didn't anger Dean or overstep any boundaries. He looked anywhere but at Dean. He couldn't stand to look at how he must have upset Dean. However, Dean, shocked by the way Cas reacted, quickly went to right the situation.

“No, no Cas! You're fine. You just scared me is all.” Slowly, so as not to scare him he supposed, Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around him.

Confused but glad Dean wasn't mad at him, Cas slowly wrapped his own trembling arms around him and buried his face in Dean's neck. He held on tight. The last time he was hugged this nicely was before he– No. Don't think of him, Castiel.

Dean, bless him, didn't make a single move to pull away. He just let Cas hold him for however long he wanted. It made tears well up in his eyes, so he had to think of something to make them go away. After another few minutes, Cas pulled his head back and looked at Dean. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his freckles, his lips again. He didn't want to just take what he wanted. So he did what he always did when he wanted something. He asked for it.

“Can I kiss you, Dean?” It came out as a whisper. He wasn't even sure Dean heard him until he nodded.

So Cas carefully leaned forward until he felt Dean's plush lips against his own slightly dry ones. It was as though they fit perfectly together. Hesitantly, Cas opened his mouth the slightest bit, darting his tongue out the tiniest bit to lick at Dean's lips. Dean opened up to his ministrations willingly, allowing Cas to do as he pleased. Therefore, carefully, he slipped his tongue into Dean's open mouth. He wanted to know every part of Dean, inside and out.

After a while, they pulled back and looked at each other, breathing in the same space. Cas observed his face as he breathed. His pupils were dilated, and his lips were red and partially swollen. The only word that came to Castiel's mind to describe him was beautiful. Dean was so utterly beautiful.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw another tattoo. Breaking his gaze, Cas looked down at Dean's chest. Right over his heart, he had a tattoo of a pentagram surrounded by sun rays. When Dean saw what he was admiring, he spoke quietly.

“It's a protection symbol. Sammy and I both got them on his eighteenth birthday. He was always obsessed with all that theology shit. I got pretty into some of it too. Mostly the angels and demons aspects of it. It's how I knew you were named after the Angel of Thursday.”

“You knew that?” Castiel asked softly. “And, uh, the angel one on your back?”

“Um, that one was for my mom and dad. Sort of like a memorial piece. They died when I was a kid.”

“I'm so sorry, Dean.”

“Nah, don't apologize. My mom always said I had angels watching over me. I didn't always believe it.”

“Do you now?” Cas questioned curiously. It was nice of Dean to share so much of his past with him. Even if it was hurtful. Castiel was just glad that Dean could trust him enough to tell him the truth.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Dean answered looking into Castiel's eyes.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Things went great for Dean and Castiel for about three months before something happened. Maybe Dean was being optimistic in thinking their relationship could last before he fucked it up. And, yeah, maybe it wasn't all his fault, but dammit if he didn't see it that way.

It was the night after the night of another date. Cas promised he would call, and Dean may or may not have waited up for the call. Okay, so he did; however, it was now way past normal calling time. Dean didn't want to be the clingy boyfriend, and so what if he thought of them as boyfriends. They've been doing whatever it is they have been doing for three months, and Dean would like to think he and Cas were boyfriends. Except, when Cas made a promise he always kept it. Even the one time when they were at– Not the point. The point was Dean was worried about Cas. Despite his worry, Dean waited until the next morning.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he checked his phone for any new messages from Cas but received nothing. Dean sighed and went through his normal morning routine making sure to keep his phone near him at all times. By the time he was finished, he had received no new messages but a new pang in his chest. So, he grabbed his keys and headed toward Cas's coffee shop, hoping to catch him there. Except, when he got inside, only Gabriel was there.

“Hey, Gabe. Where's Cas?” Dean asked, worry seeping into his words. Gabe eyed him carefully for a while, making him want to squirm.

“You're lucky I like your brother, and your brother loves you. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now,” came Gabriel's voice in a threatening tone. Dean looked at him wide eyed before responding.

“What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!”

“Oh, don't give me that Winchester. I thought you were going to be good for him, to him. Except all you've done is hurt him. So, whatever apology you came here to give him can go right up your ass!” Gabe yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Dean. He flinched at the words, earning a smirk from Gabriel. Taking a deep breath, Dean spoke as calmly as he could.

“Listen man, I haven't talked to Cas for like two days. He promised he'd call me yesterday, but he didn't. I'm worried about him! I swear I didn't say anything to upset him, and if I did, I wasn't aware. Can you just tell me what's going on?” He was pleading with Gabriel now, and he knew it. Dean couldn't care less though. He wanted to make sure Castiel was okay. After a few minutes of Gabriel staring Dean down and analyzing him, he relented.

“I think I believe you, but if anything happens to him again, they're not going to find your body. Understood?” Dean nodded. “He called me two nights ago crying and muttering words incoherently into the phone. Now, you understand why I thought you hurt him. I knew you two had a date that night. Anyway, I went over to his apartment to calm him down. The next morning Cas refused to talk about it. Only saying he wanted to forget everything that happened the night before and move on with his life. Of course, I probed at him to see if he would talk, but every time I tried to get him to speak to me, he just burst into tears. I still don't know what happened. Cas should still be at home.”

Dean listened intently to the story, and when it was over, he went through their entire night together in his head but still couldn't come up with any answers. So, he took the hint Gabriel gave him and went over to Castiel's house. When he arrived, he knew Cas was home. Dean went up to the door and knocked, waiting impatiently for the door to be opened. When it finally opened, he was shocked by what he saw.

Cas was stood in the doorway with red-rimmed eyes and a blanket thrown haphazardly over his shoulders to cover his naked torso. However, that was all he saw before Castiel flung himself onto Dean, almost knocking him over. Dean could feel tears soaking into his shirt from Cas's sobs. So, being careful not to drop him, Dean picked him up, carried him inside, and took care of him the best he could. He held Cas close to his chest, whispering into his ear that he'd try to make it better. And Dean wanted so badly to believe he could.


	18. Chapter 18

It was an hour later that Cas fell asleep. Dean carefully extracted himself from Castiel to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he splashed water on his face and headed to the kitchen. Dean started to make breakfast, hoping Cas would talk about whatever upset him. Hopefully, Dean could help him.

As he was plating their food, he heard Cas call for him as if he would leave him. Quickly reassuring him, Dean put their plates on the table. When Dean heard Castiel enter the room, he looked up to see him almost frozen to the spot. His only tell was the emotions flickering across his face, from anger to confusion to something akin to love. And boy did that make Dean's heart clench.

Then it was over because Cas's eyes started to tear up again. Dean went as slowly as he dared. As soon as he reached him, Dean embraced him once more. Soon Castiel started to calm down, and Dean led him over to their food. Before they finished, Dean spoke softly.

“I can see you're hurting, Cas. And I know I'm not good with feelings, but I need to know something, so I can try to help you. Or if you'd rather, I can call Gabr–”

“No, Dean! Please, don't. Please,” Cas exclaimed, speaking for the first time since Dean had gotten there. Dean held his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to anger him, just help.

“I promise I won't call him unless you tell me. Okay?” Cas nodded. “But, Cas, you need to tell me what happened. Was it something I did? or said?” Dean questioned, looking down lost.

“Dean.” No response. “Dean, please look at me.” It was the tone that made Dean look up. “Dean, I swear it wasn't your fault, I just–”

Dean waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Sighing, Dean took their dishes to the sink. Not knowing what to do, Dean stood in front of the sink thinking of what to say to make things better but kept coming up with nothing. He felt like a disappointment. And damn that was a familiar feeling, what with how his fam–. He turned around to face Castiel.

“Cas?” Dean whispered, approaching him. Dean placed a hand on his back reassuringly. Cas looked up.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Will, um, will you tell me about your family?” Dean asked nervously, biting his lip. If this was about what he thought it was, then Dean might be able to help, but only if Cas could open up to him. As soon Dean finished his question, Castiel's eyes grew wide and filled with sadness. He started to shake his head, but Dean just held his face. Leaving a kiss on his forehead, he whispered, “Please, Castiel?”

Castiel looked up at him with adoration all over his face. He nodded, and they went into the living room to sit on the couch. Once Dean was sat on the couch, Cas curled up practically on his lap before speaking.

“My parents, Naomi and Chuck, were very accepting. They always encouraged Gabriel, Anna, and I to do whatever we loved. Except, when I was nine, my siblings and I slept over at our cousin Luc's house. The next morning, we found out our parents were murdered during a home invasion. I was so devastated. I still am. Especially since while living with our Uncle Zachariah he yelled slurs at me and even hit me when I told him I was gay. He kept me around for the money he was getting from the state. I never got to do anything I wanted. I was almost seventeen when I overheard my Uncle and cousin talking about my parent's death and how they arranged it to look like an accident. I told the police, and they arrested my Uncle, but my cousin got off on probation because I hadn't actually heard him speaking or some bullshit. God, how much I wanted, want, to kill him. You know, he had the audacity to come to my house and ask how I was doing on the day of my parent's death? As if he cared.”

During the whole time Castiel spoke, Dean was silent. He wanted Cas to get out all of his emotions and feelings. And, wow, maybe Dean underestimated this whole sharing feelings thing cause Cas looked at least a little better now. Cas looked up and spoke again softer this time.

“He's why I have so much trouble just taking what I want. I'm afraid it's going to get taken away and hurt me in the end like it always did with my Uncle.” Dean's eyes softened, and he kissed Cas slowly before speaking.

“Not this time, angel. Not with me around.”


	19. Chapter 19

**One year later...**

“Dean! Would you just get down here?” Castiel yelled up the stairs, messing with his tie. “They won't wait for you forever, you know!”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,” Dean replied, voice getting louder as he walked down the steps.

As soon as he stepped off the last step, he looked at Castiel. Cas could feel Dean's gaze all over his body, but he didn't care because he was too busy checking out Dean in a suit. And, hot damn did he look good. It was fitted perfectly to his body and hugged him in all the right places.

“If we didn't need to be some place ten minutes ago, I would fuck you seven ways til Sunday,” Cas deadpanned, eying Dean hungrily.

“Nine, nine ways,” Dean murmured, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Cas.

Carefully, Cas pulled Dean in by his tie and kissed him open mouthed. Dean responded more than willingly. It had taken nearly nine months before Cas realized Dean wasn't going to leave him. So, Castiel started taking what he wanted more often. He loved that he could trust Dean this way. Even if there were some tough times throughout the past year like Dean telling him his “secret identity,” and Cas breaking up with Dean only to realized his mistake a day later. They hadn't said it to each other, but they both knew they loved one another.

Breaking apart to breathe, Cas smiled at Dean adoringly. Or, well, he tried. Dean kept kissing him over and over all over his face. Chuckling softly, Cas held Dean's face in his hands to speak to him.

“Can we please go now? We're already late, and I want to see all the work you've done, since you wouldn't show me before today,” Cas whined, pulling him closer to the door. Nodding happily, Dean drove them to the gallery slowly. It made Cas lose almost all of his patience by the time they finally got to the gallery.

When Dean held out his hand for Cas to take, his heart melted a little. Simple things such as holding hands and hugging with Dean still made Castiel's heart skip a beat. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but he was scared to tell him in case he was overstepping. It was still a problem to take what he wanted or express his feelings sometimes. It's not like Dean was much better at touchy-feelies, but when they did talk, they went over everything. So, hopefully, one day, he'd be able to tell Dean he loved him, but, for now, Cas will just enjoy the present.

Dean and Castiel finally walked in to the gallery. It was full of people admiring the art Dean had created. Castiel froze, but Dean only continued forward until he noticed he wasn't walking. Looking all around the gallery, the only thing Castiel saw was, well, himself. He was painted and drawn in multiple colors, patterns, mediums, and styles. It was as if it was a dedication to him, and it probably was. Castiel turned to Dean. He was about to speak, but Cas yanked him forward by his tie again and slammed their mouths together.

The kiss was almost all teeth and tongue, but it was still one of the best kisses they'd shared in his mind. He heard Dean groan against him before he was pushed against the wall, releasing his own moan. Cas shoved his hips against Dean's, swallowing the resulting groan before breaking their kiss.

“Show me every one of your works, and there will be more of this when we get home,” Cas whispered heavily in Dean's ear. Dean locked eyes with him before speaking.

“Deal. Let's go.”

* * *

As soon as they were inside, he was pressed up against the door with absolutely no room in between their bodies. Cas's hands were pinned above his head by Dean, who immediately wasted no time putting his mouth on Castiel's. He tried to shift his arms to be able to put them on Dean in anyway possible, but Dean just smiled into the kiss and put a leg between Cas's. Cas groaned, Dean swallowing the sound before pulling away. He started to kiss at his jaw, both of them panting.

“What a dream come true,” Cas murmured almost silently to himself.

“Did you dream about this, angel?” Dean whispered in his ear, nibbling a bit on his lobe. “Did you dream about me pressing you against a wall? Dream about me grinding my hips against yours?” Dean punctuated the last question with a thrust against his rapidly filling erection. Groaning, Castiel nodded his head. “Say it, Castiel. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it.”

“Oh please, just fuck me already,” Cas growled, moving his erection against Dean's leg to get some relief.

“Take your pants off, babe,” Dean ordered, reaching in his wallet for lube and a condom. Cas complied eagerly. “Now, take mine off.” Cas, again, complied eagerly. “Jump,” Dean whispered, repositioning Castiel's arms to be around his neck as he jumped.

Opening the lube packet, Dean spread lube on his fingers. Dean circled his entrance, and, as soon as he relaxed, inserted one finger slowly. Soon, Cas was writhing against Dean with three fingers inside of him, begging for more.

“Please, Dean,” Cas moaned, “fuck me. Fuck me, already.”

Removing his fingers, Dean swiftly put on the condom and covered it with more lube. Guiding himself to Cas's hole, Dean pushed in. It was slow enough to torture Castiel. Cas threw his head back against the wall and pulled Dean closer to him, trapping his cock between both their shirts. Dean took advantage of Cas's neck, sucking and biting at it while they both adjusted to the new feelings.

When he was ready, Cas pushed down on Dean, both of them moaning loudly. Dean took the hint, and he started to thrust up at a punishingly slow pace.

“Fuck me har–” Cas growled, before moaning at Dean's new pace.

He was being fucked in fast, hard bursts. On the fifth thrust, Dean hit his prostate, causing his to moan louder than ever. Dean covered his mouth with his own, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He was now hitting Cas's prostate with every thrust, and Cas just wanted to cry out with pleasure. He was so close to tipping over the edge. Dean leaned in and bit at his jaw before whispering in his ear.

“Touch yourself for me, angel.”

Whimpering, Cas quickly touched his aching cock. Touching the dripping tip, Cas gathered some of the pre-cum, sticking it in front of Dean's mouth. He opened his mouth and sucked on Castiel's finger. Slowly releasing his finger from his mouth, Dean captured Cas's mouth in a passionate and sweet kiss, and Cas moved his hand in sync over his cock to each thrust.

“Shit, baby, I'm so close,” Dean groaned in his ear, causing Cas to shiver.

“Me too, Dean.”

Dean came first. Cas clenching, milking everything out of him. Dean glanced down at Castiel's hard cock, licking his lips. Dean pulled out, and he took and tied the condom off before throwing it over his shoulder for later. Setting Cas down gently, Dean got to his knees before Cas.

Petting Dean's hair, Cas guided him to his cock. Licking a stripe from base to tip, Dean took Cas into his mouth as far as he could, covering the remaining length with his hand. Dean went fast, bobbing his head around Castiel like a pro. His mouth and hand alternated directions, hollowing his cheeks. Finally, Cas came hard, while Dean swallowed as much as he could and licking up what he didn't.

Castiel slid down the wall and sat in front of Dean, satiated. Pulling him into a kiss, Cas chased after his taste in Dean's mouth, humming at the taste. Dean shivered and crawled to sit into Cas's lap. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, mumbling his love into Dean's neck.

“What'd you say?” Dean asked, pulling back to look at him. Cas locked eyes with him and blushed a bit before looking anywhere but Dean. It wasn't exactly the best time to tell Dean, but it's have to do. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly, looking into Dean's eyes.

“I love you, Dean.”

Searching Castiel's face for a moment, Dean smiled wide at the truth he found behind the words.

“I love you too, Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to end this. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you have any AU suggestions, tell me about them, and I might try them out! Thanks guys!


End file.
